Another world!
by Young Killer69
Summary: Hayato Kisu come to live in Japan with her Father. She will be going to a new school, new house, and new friends. But what she doesn't expect is coming to know that some things exsist and have exsisted for thousands of years. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by XxAlways-SmilingxX and bayo-bayo to write a story. It is the same basic idea as their stories but just reading their story made me like 'I want do that!' So I decided to give this story my best shot and actually do something useful with my time instead of sitting around watching T.V. It won't be as good as their stories but I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Well, enough of be talking. Here's the story!**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

My name is Hayato Kisu, I have short jet black hair that touches my shoulder my bangs curve the side of my face and make me look like I'm made of glass and if you dropped me I would smash into hundreds of little pieces. My father is Japanese and My mother is Native American, I look more Native American than I do Japanese. My eyes are onyx. Oh and before I forget my 12 years old and my Dad and I are moving to a town called Karakura. Which means, new house, new school, new people, and new location. We originally lived in Japan but after my Mom died my Dad thought it would be best if we moved somewhere new for a fresh new start,You know? But after six years living in the States my Dad realized that he couldn't stand being so far away from the place my Mom loved so much. (Japan) So, first chance we got we sold the house, found a job in Japan, and I said goodbye to all my friends.

Now, it's off to a new destination. With all new faces and one old.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We already been here for about a week. The house is very huge with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large backyard with a pool and trampoline. First lets start with the downstairs. When you open the front door you go forward down a long hall, if you see the first door on left that will be the kitchen and conected to that is the dining room. If you keep walking down the hall untill you reach the other door you will come into the living room which has a big screen TV, huge leather sofas, a coffee table in between the two sofas that has a few pictures on it such as cousins, Dad and Mom's wedding picture, and the rest was when I was little. There is a Ps3, Wii, and Xbox under the entertainment center below the TV with like a billion games minus the movies. In the far end of the room was a glass double door and the stairs leading to the other level of the house. From the outside of the glass doors you can see the pool and the trampoline that is surronded by a huge picket fence with a forest in the back. Now, on to the upstairs.

Upstairs is really simple, the first door on your right is my Dad's room, there are two empty rooms in there that we aren't using at the moment so they're not so important. In the middle of the hall is the bathroom with a friggin huge tub, not kidding you could fit like 6 people in there. Not that I would want to do it, I'm just saying how big it is. Oh before I forget there is also a bathroom downstairs only with a shower just so you know. On the end of the hall there is a flight of stairs that leads up to my room.

My room is painted a lavender color, I have a slide open window next to my desk, a few feet away from my desk is my walk in closet it's not very big but it is a good size for me. On the otherside of the room is my brass bed with a white quilt that has black flowers and purple in the center and of course matching pillow cases. The wall between my desk and my bed is a spiral staircase which leads into a small attic and it has a few windows so I placed my bench seat right next the window looking out of the windows facing the woods, I have my keyboard facing the window looking out on to the street. Nothing much in there except for the hard wood floors and the nails sticking out of the beams from the ceiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking how tomorrow would play out. How everyone would treat me after all I did leave my school a few weeks after school has started. The only thing I heard was the wind making the tree branches sway around in a graceful manner.

"This isn't helping" Throwing my blankets off of me I walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair. I turned on the lamp that was on the right side of my desk, I pulled out my Ipod in one of the drawer and a notebood and pencil out of another one. Getting my Ipod to 'Cross my heart' by Marianas Trench. I began to draw in my notebook with me standing infront of a scary looking building with a blazing fire coming out of its mouth, kids be tortured left and right, and I made two windows like his eyes and they were cracked for it's pupils glaring at me. This is how I 'wrote' in my diary. I was never really good at writing my feelings down on paper so I would draw what I was feeling. After I finished drawing it I colored it in and did all the shading by the end of all that my arm was just about to fall off.

Letting out a loud sigh I crawled back into my bed pulling the covers above my head out of fustration that I wasn't falling asleep as fast as I normally would.

"If I fall asleep during any of my classes I'm blaming you!" My body yelled at my mind for thinking to much. I tossed and turned in my bed knowing no matter what I did I would not fall asleep which ticked me off.

After what seemed like forever I was able to fall asleep I embraced my dreamless sleep and enjoyed the darkness. Untill...

"Ki-ki, time to get up!" My Dad shouted down the hall freaked out I fell out of my bed my blankets coiled around my legs and I slammed face first into the oak floor. Groaning in pain I sat up rubbing my face when I heard a knock on my door.

"You up?" Came my Dad's voice from outside my door.

"I am now." I stood up and threw all my blankets back on to my bed.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school." I opened up my cell to see that it was 6:18 and I had to leave the house around 7:30. Putting my cell back down on my desk I walked into my closet and put on my school uniform.

The uniform consisted of a dark blue plaid mini skirt, a white top, a dark blue tie, along with a vest and a jacket that I wasn't going to wear today.

I left the top button on my shirt un-button and I wore the tie but very loosely. I didn't like how the skirt was so short (actually I don't like skirts period.) so I put on leggins underneath it which came to my knee. I slipped on socks that came a little higher than my ankel. Looking at myself in the mirror something looked like it was missing (besides my shoes which were downstairs) I rummaged threw my stuff seeing what would help my outfit look complete.

I tried on hats everyway imaginable, jewlery, sweatbands, belts, heck I even put on a scarf. Getting fusterated I sat down on a stool that was in there as I looked at all my accessories lying on the floor.

"Okay, do I want to wear a hat, necklace, bracelet, earings, sweatband, chocker." I started to look at my whole collection of junk but I didn't see anything that I wanted to wear today. Grabbing my hairbrush that was on the shelf I started to brush my hair whe a idea just hit me. Brushing my bangs on the same side holding my bangs together I clipped them with my purple happy bunny clip.

"I guess that will have to do." Grabbing my messenger bag, cell, and Ipod I ran down the downstairs into the hall, down the stairs again into the the living area, open the door leading into the hall, walked down the hall leading to the kitchen, opened the door to see my Dad sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating a toasted peanut butter sandwhich.

"Mornin' Dad." I greeted him as I made my way to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Morning Ki-ki. Sleep well?" He asked not bothering to look up from the newspaper that was in his hand.

"Not really." I had my head in the fridge right now as I pushed aside some things to find something normal people would eat for breakfast. Finding a egg sandwhich that I made yesterday for my lunch but didn't finish it. Taking that and some chocolate milk I sat down at the table and we ate in peace for a while 'till the clock turned 7:15.

"Do you know how to get to the school?"

"Yep."

"Do you have the piece of paper with your class rooms on it?"

"Yep it's in my bag."

"Okay see you later today." He kissed my forehead before running down the hall to get to his car.

"Dad."

"What is it?" He popped his head back into the room.

"Your brief case." I pointed to the end of the table where he was sitting.

"Thanks." He picked it up and made his way out to his car. Putting my dishes into the sink I heard my Dad's car pull out of the driveway and it speed down the road. Getting my bag that was hanging over the back of the chair I slipped on my shoes, I walked out of the house, locked the door, and started to head over to my new school.

The walk was very calm I saw many kids like me some older heading off to school wearing there own school uniforms. The only difference between me and them was that they were either walking with a friend or alot of friends. I could hear the laughs and loud voices pierce threw the early morning totally ruining the mood and mine as well. Which is weird because I don't have a certain mood, I'm a mood swinger. I can go from happy to sad to angry in like five minutes it all depends what mood other people are in.

Getting annoyed of hearing everyone around me laughing and talking very loudly I put on my headphones and started to listen to 'Billy S' by Skye Sweetnam.

Wake up tired.  
Monday mornings suck,  
It's way too early to catch a bus,  
Why conform without a fuss,  
Daddy Daddy, no, I don't wanna go to school, woo!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Teachers treat us all like clones,  
Sit up straight, take off your headphones,  
I don't blame them, they get paid,  
Money money, woo, lot's of money money, woo!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out!  
To skip or not to skip? that is the question.  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out,  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out, get out!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out, woo!  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the death trap seeing everyone smiling and laughing while entering the building. I took a deep breath and made my way up the steps with hundreds of kids in front of me and behind me. The halls were crowded with kids talking barely giving me any room to walk. I pulled out the piece of paper with my classes on it to find out that my first class was science and it was on the third floor. Once I made it to the third floor something felt a little bit odd, I wasn't sure what it was but something felt...strange.

I slid the door open to see kids standing around and talking seeing as how the teacher wasn't here yet. After I closed the door I felt holes being burned into my head I turned around to see all the girls glaring at me while the boys were letting out a few little laughs, not sure of what I did wrong I was just about to go find a spot to sit when I heard the door slam open again. I looked behind me to see a boy with dazzling white spiky hair which framed his face perfectly, the prettiest shade of teal eyes I had ever seen. (and the only time I've seen teal eyes.) His skin was gorgeously tanned like he spends his whole time in the sun. The expression on his face was cold and un-readable which terrified me. The more I stared into his brilliant eyes the more my heart started to beat faster. And not in the nice way, more like when you're little and you break something special of your parents and you hear their footsteps coming down the hall getting louder and louder and you have no place to hide.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were behind me!" He shot me a annoyed look before sitting down at his spot.

_Great I've only been in the building for five minutes and already I do something stupid. What else is going to happen?_

"Hello class!" Someone shouted behind me which scared me half to death and I jumped what felt like ten feet.

"You alright?" Picking myself off the floor I simply nodded and dusted off my uniform.

"You're the new studant, correct?"

"Yes, Hayato Kisu. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You can have that empty spot right next to Toushiro."

I looked back to all the studants to see if 'Toushiro' would raise his hand. Since he didn't I looked for the empty spot next to the same cold face, drop dead gorgeous, strong stance, pretty boy I shut the door on.

Why me?

Walking over to the empty desk between Toushiro and a window. I put my bag on the back of the chair and took a quick glance at him to see that he wasn't paying attention to anything in the class room. He probably hates me for almost shuting his nose in the door. At that point I wanted to go hide in a corner. First thing that went wrong, I almost hurt someone and I haven't even be in the school for half an hour. Two, alot of girls have a huge crush on this someone. (I'm guessing because of the glares I was getting when I almost damaged his face.) I haven't found a third reason yet but I know it will raise its ugly little head before the day is over.

Hours have already pass in school I already been to three classes which weren't hard to find seeing as how everyone in my class was going to the same location. The more and more the day went on the more I noticed that every girl wanted to get to Toushiro, a few of the girls got into a fight before one of my classes because the wanted to sit next to him. Yeah, not pretty. Weird thing was Toushiro didn't care. He didn't say anything or gave a look like he cared, he just let them tear eachothers hair out, tear their clothes, I can't believe him.

Now, I'm waiting in the lunch line I didn't know how many people were actually in this school. They out number my school that's for sure. Once I got my lunch I didn't see anywhere I could sit so I headed outside where some picnic tables were set up by beautiful cherry trees. The warm breeze made my whole body at ease while my hair swung around in my face.

There was also a annoying beeping sound coming from nearby. Looking behind me I saw the same boy sitting under a cherry tree texting. The wind blew his hair ever so slightly while cherry petals swirled around him. He seem to feel my stares on him and turned to glare at me. He probably still mad that I almost caused permanent damage to his heavenly face. I knew I had already told him I'm sorry but maybe he doesn't believe me.

Sighing, I stood up from my spot and started to walk towards him. I was now standing above him but he didn't stop doing what he was doing.

"Um, I'm sorry for almost smashing your face with the door earlier today."

"No big." He didn't even bother to look at me while he said it. Is he still mad at me?

"I'm trying to learn everyone's name in our class. What's your name?" This time he did pause for a second but didn't look up at me.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Well you already know me so I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing. Bye Hitsugaya-san!"

Not feeling hungry anymore I ran back into the building and found a spot where no one was and started to draw Hitsugaya sitting under the cherry tree and its petal dancing around him. I was half finished when the warning bell went off so I stuffed my book back into my bag and ran off to my next class which was.

Gym.

The girls wore black shorts and a dark pink shirt while the boys wore black shorts and a blue shirt. Nothing special. We were all sitting down on the floor of the gym when we heard a whistle blow. Looking over I saw a man around thirty or so very well built and as soon as I saw that his arm was the same size of my waist I knew I was done for.

"Do to last weeks accident the boys will play one game while the girls play another one. The boys will be doing basketball while the girls will do gymnastics with Ms. Aso."

Guess what I found a number three on the list.

Now because the gym was so huge there was enough room for all of us to play basketball and gymnastics. That wasn't the problem, the problem is I don't like gymnastics. I'm pretty good at it I just don't like it. Well, after a hour and a half doing splits, back bends, hand stands, doing bars, and so on and so forth. My whole body was about to break into tiny little pieces. After getting changed into my school uniform I walked painfully to my next class which was Art. Yeah, nothing really much to say about it we just, drew a bunch of stuff.

.Gosh. I forgot I had Home ec! This won't be good. but thank goodness it's the last class I have. I decided to sit near the front of the class in hopes of getting a good grade on, whatever it is we're going to be doing. I just didn't think about where Toushiro would be sitting untill I saw him lazily take the seat next to me. I mentally slap myself for running ahead of everyone to get the best spot. No I don't hate Toushiro, I'm afraid of his little psycho fan club.

"Well class, today we will be doing something different. For the next week you all will be playing Mommy and Daddy. There will be two hats, one has jobs for the father, the other one the girls will pick for their husbands." All the boys groaned (except for Hitsugaya) and all the girls were so excited they were just about to burst.

"Okay boys come pick which job you're getting." All the boys went up to the front of the class to pick out what jobs they would get. One kid was a garbage man, I hate to see which girl would be stuck with him.

"Okay girls your turn." At the sound of that all the girls zipped to the front line hoping to get Hitsugaya's name. Half of the girls already went and all of them didn't get his name. So now I'm nervous, if I get his name it's all over for me! I'll never make it to collage or get out of middle school alive! I reached my hand into the hat and shuffled around the paper thinking it would be at the top so I made my way down to the bottom and grabbed a random piece of paper, opened it up to have my whole face go pale.

"Who did you get?" My teacher asked with concern in her voice because how pale I was becoming.

"Can I swap with somebody?" I looked at her with puppy eyes in hopes that she may change her mind.

"No, whatever name you picked out of the hat is your husband for the week." I put my head down and pouted the whole way to my spot where I was sitting before. I sat there in silence to see if everyone would forget that Hitsugaya every exsisted. Once all the girls grabbed the pieces of paper that were in the hat they all started asking around 'Who got Toushiro?' Everyone's gazes slowly turned to me the room went silent and the temperature was starting to equal hell.

"You are so doomed." All the girls said in a very demonic voice.

"Now, now everyone sit down." The teacher tried to calm down all the girls who were just about to strangle me. She did calm them down but she couldn't stop their glares from burning my head. It stayed like that for the whole hour during class. As soon heard the bell go off I sprinted towards the door hearing all the girls getting up and shouting 'Come back here!'

The chase is on.

Since it was the end of the day everyone was getting out of their classes so it was hard to run through the whole crowds of kids. I heard the group of girls pushing and yelling at the poor people caught in the middle of all of this to move it.

I darted down the stairs almost tripping over my two feet and crashing into people walking down the stairs. I shouted back 'I'm sorry', 'excuse me.' And all of that stuff when I hear people falling down in pain due to the angry heard of buffalos behind me. When I made it through the exit I hid in the bushes that were on the side of the building. I plopped down on the dirty ground trying to control my breathing so they wouldn't find out where I was. They all stopped near the exit before taking off down the road in hopes of finding me. Letting out a sigh of relief I stumbled out of the bushes onto the steps where I collapsed on my back and took in deep breaths. I closed my eyes to relax and a few seconds later I felt something hard hit my stomach. My eyes shot open in terror thinking thoes girls have returned to see Toushiro himself standing above me and what looked like a baby doll on my stomach. Wait, it is a baby doll!

"You take care of it." He said in the same voice as when I talked to him earlier before and started to head for the gate, when all of a sudden the dumb thing started to cry. Picking it up nervously I started to rock it back and forth but it wouldn't shut up.

"Hey, how do I stop it from crying?!" He didn't say anything to me and continued to walk.

"Hey!" He dissapeard behind the stone wall without one word how I was to take care of the fake baby in my arms. People were beginning to give me weird looks which made me try and make it be quiet. Once I stood up and began to move it was quiet. FINALLY!

Which reminds me, what kind of father throws his child onto the part mother's stomach. Pushing my thoughts of him out of my mind I started on my way home with the 'baby' giggling in my arms. It was wrapped in a dark blue blanket so I'm guessing it was suppose to be a boy. Figures why it wouldn't shut up.

When I got back to the house I put the 'project' on the couch and assumed it was sleeping because it was doing a very light snoring. Walking into the kitchen I dug up some soda that was in the fridge and chips that were in the cupboard sat down at the table and started my homework.

For math I had to do some linear equations. For English I had to do something with a essay on my favorite thing. Science was some biology crap. And for history we were just learning the making of Japan. Art I had to draw something, anything really. My music teacher was really nice he said since I was new and it was my first day I didn't have to do any homework...I like him. My Gym teacher on the other hand says I have to do at least one clean run on the bars tomorrow.

I was just starting on my History when I heard a knock on the oak wood. I looked up to see my Dad with a box of pocky in his hand.

"I come in peace and to prove it I bring a peace offering." He handed me the candy giving me that goofy grin of his. He knew I didn't want to leave my old school and come to a new one.

"Very well I accepet." Taking the candy from him I opened the box and stuck the candy in like a cigar. My dad started to work on his work he got from the hospital while I continued to do my homework when all of the sudden...

It woke up.

"Stupid baby!"

"What baby?!"

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoy it. Like I said before It is not as good as XxAlways-Smiling and bayo-bayo but I tired.**

**Plz read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go chapter two! I know it won't be as long but I'm still working out rough edges that wondered into the plot. But don't worry in a few more chapters to come things will start getting a little more interesting. So enjoy!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Well, today starts the second day of school and know I have even more reason to fear it because of being Hitsugaya's wife for the time being all the girls in my class are out to kill me. And there is no way in a thousand years Hitsugaya would help me...unless if he didn't take care of the baby, in which case he would help me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to ask him.

I knew that today I would be swinging in and out of many moods (because of my new baby and useless husband) I grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge and started to walk to school. My Dad had a ton of meetings he had to do today so I wouldn't be seeing him untill I woke up. The whole way I kept taking a swig from my sugary beverage trying to calm down my emotions that were starting to get way out of hand. And when I snap, I snap. There is not a person in a twenty mile radius who is not blown to pieces. In my old school I got sent to the principal's office and the school counselor at least three times a week.

Yesterday was just a good day for me but know if someone ticks me off they may see the real side of me which I'm scared to show. The only reason I had friends at my old school was because they were being bullied and I helped them out of a sticky situation a couple of times. (By brute force) I had already finished off the bottle and threw it in the nearest trash can I saw. Feeling a little bit better I rested one of my hands on my bag near the strap the other one was bust holding the baby so I couldn't do anything with it.

The leaves fell from the tree and covered the walkway in a beautiful orange/redish color with a tinge of gold making a carpet for me to walk on. Extra leaves came to dance around in a graceful manner. My black hair danced along with the leaves swaying with it. I started to spin around kicking up leaves as a glided my feet through the royal carpet that layed below me. I got lost in the beautiful Fall atomsphere I didn't paid any attention to who or what was around me as I continued to spin around and around. Fall was alway my favorite season. It wasn't to hot but also not cool, that and I loved the color red. There was always a different shade of red, some light some dark, but it was still under the same category.

I had to stop spinning because I was getting really dizzy and also I was at the end of the street. People started to give me a confused stare before they returned to what they were doing before hand.

The trip to school is such a pain to get there. I want go into what comes first or anything like that but I will tell you what I have to go through to get there. Okay there are a few hills involved, some go up, down, loops, left, and right. I have a bunch of frigging stairs to climb everyday. There is this one spot where there is a train crossing and if I don't get pass the tracks in time I have to wait five minutes and end up running to school. Some weird people outside of a bakery. A evil dog with it's evil puppies. And some old Lady that keeps talking about how Christianity is a bad thing and all Christians are plotting to take over the world. I wonder if anyone thought about shooting her? Yes, I know I've only been at school for one day. But if you think about it, I had to walk there and back. Now I'm doing it again which would make this my thrid trip going.

When I made it to the school I was exhausted. I sat down on the school steps trying to catch my breath, because of some idiot who left the gate open for the evil dog and it's minions. The stupid train made it to the crossing before I did. The Christian hater tried to convince me that believing in Christianity would lead to my doom. And I don't want to know what the weirdos outside of the bakery were thinking when I walked by. One of them grabbed me by my arm and I smacked his head with the baby. The guy fell to the ground out cold, so relieved I actually thanked the baby. And get this, it actually giggled when I had just used it to hit the creep. Great it has a mind of it's own.

So now here I sit trying to see the bright side to this but didn't find anyway. I didn't want to go inside it was just to nice outside to stay in the same room with some people who want to kill me and another person who wouldn't care.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Turning around I saw a boy around my age with chocolate brown hair, electric blue eyes, and the kindest face I've ever seen.

"Just enjoying the morning." I replied as I turned back to face the sky.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned back at him shocked. There was a goofy smile plastered on his features I felt a tinge of pink creap onto my cheeks.

"I don't mind." I looked back again trying to hide the blush that had just crossed my face. Why was I blushing? I never blush because of anyone, unless they bring up something humiliating that I did. He sat down really close next to me which made me really nervous but I knew that he was just trying to be nice. The outfit really complimented his features which was a pair of grey pants, a white shirt which he left open with a dark red shirt underneath it.

"My name's Arakaki Kai. Nice to meet you!"

"Hayato Kisu. Nice to meet you too!"

"Everyone is the school knows who you are."

"They do?"

"Yeah, some girls are going around the school saying if any of us has seen you to report it to them."

"I haven't even been in school for a week and already I'm wanted." I felt awful I didn't want to have Hitsugaya as my partner, heck I never really had a real conversation with him.

"What did you do?"

"Well, to put it simply my Home ec. teacher put Hitsugaya and myself as a team, and now we have to take care of this." Pointing to the doll that was on my lap with a disgusted look on my face.

"Hitsugaya? Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

"Yep, that one."

"Your second day of school and already you're swimming with the sharks." He leaned back with a smirk crossing his face.

"I suppose so. Good news is he isn't helping me take care of it so it's not like we're around eachother."

"How long do you have to take care of it?"

"About a week." He was just about to answer back when the five minute warning bell went off. I was about to stand up when I saw that he was already standing holding out his hand for me. Not wanting to be rude I took it.

"Mind if I walk with you to class?" I had no idea what to say to that. No one has really asked me something like that before.

"I don't mind." Both of us walked into the building while some other studants stared at us in shock.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked with curisoity dripping out of my mouth with each word.

"No, it's just me and my uncle along with his daughter. How about you?"

"No, it's just my Dad and I. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I guess sports. I play with alot of guys from my street alot at the park."

"That's cool. Well, here's my class room. Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem. Cya." He kept on walking down the hall and went up another flight of stairs. Feeling a little giddy I slid open the door in a swift motion and took my seat to find out Hitsugaya wasn't there. Not that I cared, just curious why he didn't show. All the girls seemed heart broken that he didn't show up. I couldn't blame them if I had someone I liked and he never took the time to show up I would be hurt as well.

Hitsugaya showed up half way through the day but I didn't see Kai for the rest of the day, not even at lunch. Once Hitsugaya showed up everything went from Heaven to Hell in no time flat. And the only person in the whole school that was going through it was me. Honestly don't they have anything else to do besides torturing people who come into a 2 feet radius with him.

Before he came everything seemed to be going so well. The girls didn't glare at me, chase after me, or try to kill me. It was perfect. But because he decided to join us everything just shattered into tiny little pieces.

School was already over which I couldn't believe I'm waiting for one of the teachers to drag me back into class. Though it never came. The walk home was horrible, the crazy lady yelled into my face how the Christians were out to kill all who didn't believe in their religion, how there is no God. Which is what I thought was kind of strange. I somewhat believed devils exsist so I always believed something had to be powerful enough to stop demons from killing innocent people. Or maybe I just told myself that so many times so I would feel better and know nothing could hurt me.

The dog wasn't in the yard, I hope the owners took him to the vet to put him down. The weirdos were still sitting in front of their usual spot but they didn't bug because I knew I would wack them with my baby again. I was on the street where my house was when I saw Kai and a girl who looked the same age as him. She had beautiful blonde hair that came past her shoulder, light violet eyes, and her skin was slightly tan. I assumed that is was either his girlfriend or cousin I wasn't sure which so I kept on walking untill I reached the front door of my house.

The house was empty with a gloomy aura around it. I walked up to my room to start on my homework. I got changed into tan cargo pants, a red tank, and a black jacket. The more I worked on my Math the more I got made and I started to tear out the pages in my notebook that I written in. Running my hand through my hair I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath trying to figure out the stupid problem. I was close to getting the answer when I got a text from my Dad asking me to pick up some food. Getting up from my desk I opened my closet door which hanging on it was my purse. Before I left the room I looked over at the baby that was sleeping on my bed.

"If you promise to be quiet I'll bring you home some candy." Closing the door behind me I walked down into the shoe room (which is what I like to call the entrance of the house) and slipped on my basketball shoes. The grocery store wasn't that far away just a couple of blocks or so away. Once I got there I grabbed a shopping basket near the entrance of the store I started to get the things my Dad asked for. When I got to the breakfast isle I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

Hitsugaya.

I didn't know what to do. Should I say hi? Should I just finish what I came here to do? His fan girls aren't here so, should I?

"Hitsugaya-san!" I said happily as I started to walk towards him. He turned to look at me giving me a slight nod then going back to doing whatever he was doing. What I couldn't believe is I actually said hi to him in a happy voice. Just my luck if he wanted to get back at me he could just tell his group that I said hi to him. But that's not like him so no worries.

"Is there anything you wanted?" He asked in a very cold voice almost like he didn't want to hang out with anyone.

"Well, I had to pick up some stuff for myself to eat if that's what you're wondering."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because it would look very weird if I started to talk to Tony Tiger." I said pointing to the Frosty Flakes that were in my basket. He gave me a annoyed look before another look came across his face that I couldn't read.

"If there is no point in talking to me ju-"

"Taicho!" Someone yelled at the top of their lungs cutting him off and by the angry look on his face I knew that the person he was glaring at was right behind me. I turned around to get my face hit with something soft, the back of my head bump the iron shelf, and my back slam against the concrete floor. I was just about to yell 'what hit me' when I looked up to see a young woman around her twenties looking down at me, she had strawberry blonde hair, bright grey eyes, and...the things that hit me.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no permanent damage done."

"That's good to hear. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya's cousin." She flashed a warm smile at me as she helped me off the floor.

"Hayato Kisu, nice to meet you!"

"Are you friends with Hitsugaya?" Her eyes were gleaming with hope as she clapsed her hands together.

"We're not friends." Hitsugaya remarked coldly at her.

"Such a pity I thought if she was we could have her over for dinner."

"Don't be stupid. Let's go."

"Now!" She gave him her puppy eyes and her bottom lip sticking out.

"Yes now!" He returned her innocent stare with a furious one that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"No thanks Taicho I still have some things to get so go on ahead. Besides, Kisu-chan still has things she needs to get, right Kisu-chan?"

"Um-"

"Perfect! See you back at the house taicho!" Grabbing my arm she darted down the isle and into another one. I soon found myself wondering around with Matsumoto in the store grabbing what we needed and having a nice talk.

"Matsumoto I was wonder-"

"Call me Rangiku-chan, no need for formalities."

"Okay! So anyway how come you called Hitsugaya taicho?"

"Well ever since he was little he was always barked out orders like a captain so the name kind of stuck. Not to be rude but are you Japanese?"

"I'm half Japanese, my mother was Native American."

"Do you look more like your mother or your father?"

"I don't know I never really had a close look at myself. So if you and Hitsugaya are cousins how come your living with eachother?"

"Our parents our always on some tropical getaway and since no one is there to look out for us we look out for eachother." I found myself smiling, that has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

"So do you spend alot of time with your parents?"

"Not really, my Dad usual gets stuck at work but when he gets a day off we always spends it with me."

"How about your mother?"

"She died about six years ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, there was no way you could have known. Anyway, we better start heading over to the checking line I have to make dinner before my Dad gets home."

"Okay." I knew she knew that talking about my Mother was really painful by the way she looked at me when I was talking, normally no one would care. It felt nice having someone like her around.

It was about 8 when I was walking home Rangiku lived in the other direction so I was walking home by myself. I wasn't scared of the dark just the creeps that came out with it. The grocery bags weighed down my arms making me feel that they would fall out of my shoulders.

The moon shown brightly out of the black abyss and glistened the trees with it's glow. The fall breeze chilled me to the bone and I wished I actually long sleeves under my jacket. Once I got into my driveway I saw that my Dad's car wasn't there, I hated when the hospital made him work late hours.

I unlocked the house door and headed for the kitchen where I put the stuff I bought away. I reached into one of the bags to feel something a weird shape for food, pulling it out I notice it was a hairclip that had red, orange, and dark yellow on it along with a note.

"You look really pretty in these three colors when I was watching walk under the Maple trees." I stood there shocked. Was it from Rangiku? How did she get it in one of the bags? Did she see me earlier today?

Now my mind started to overload with thoughts who gave me the hairclip. Doing my best of pushing it a side I continued to put the food away then went back to my homework.

I finished it about a hour ago and the clock ready 11:56 and he still wasn't home yet. Getting a little fusterated I walked over to the bathroom and took a bath. The warm water felt great against my tense skin, and of course what bath would be complete without bubbles so I added some of that in there while I closed my eyes to relax soaking away the troubles of the day. After a half an hour in the tub I decided to get out and go to bed seeing as how my Dad wouldn't be coming home 'till late tonight.

Thowing on a pair shorts and forest green tank I crawled into bed thinking about the hairclip, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, school, Kai, Mom, Dad, and how to keep myself from getting killed in the morning by the crazed fans of Hitsugaya. Ugh! This is so annoying!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Well there you have it for chapter two. I'm sorry it is so short I didn't know what else to write since the plot is still unfolding.

Woohoo! Two reviews! *hugs* Honestly I didn't even think I get one. Please keep reviewing that would make me feel so much better!

Untill next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm happy that so many people have reviewed and fave this story and if it weren't for you guys I would never have continued to write it.

Here you go! Chapter 3!

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I woke up to the cold morning air biting on my skin. I opened my eyes to see that the window was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind that made its way to my room. Throwing the blankets off of me I walked zombie style towards the window slamming it shut I made sure it was locked tight before I snuggled into my warm bed and started to drift back into a sleep.

Untill what I just did made me realize something and I shot out of bed.

I didn't open the window last night. So who did?

I got out of my bed again and looked out of the window to see if the person who did do that was still around. Not seeing anyone I turned to my desk to see the hairclip that I received last night.

I walked out of my room and down into the kitchen to see that it was around six and knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to bed I grabbed myself some poptarts and coca-cola I made my small fragile body carry me to the living room couch where I watched some weird show off of the TV and I stayed like that 'till it was time for me to go to school.

I didn't see my Dad when I woke up but he did leave a note saying that he would also be working late again tonight and not to wait up. My Dad does have a good job I just wish it didn't have to take him away for a long period of time. So anyway it's off to school with my school supplies, I'm in a awesome mood, and I think I found a way how to get thoes girls off my case.

The walk to school was the usual except the wind was harsh and already my toes and fingers have gone numb. I tried to keep a steady pace as I continued to walk but I found myself slowing down due to pain in my feet.

When I got there everbody was already in the building and blocking all moveable space in the hallways, because of this I accidently bumped into some guy who was a year ahead of me. His messy blonde hair told me that he went to bed late last night and his cold brown eyes and face told me that I had just made his day worse.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there!" I was waving my hand to show him I didn't mean to bump into him.

"Watch it next time." He said bitterly before turning and walking off, as I watched him walk away I noticed something I was too stupid to realize yesterday. I looked around to see if I could pick someone out of the large group that wasn't in a bad mood when I saw a girl around my age with dull red hair and emerald eyes.

"Excuse me." She turned around to face me with a curious look on her face which I couldn't blame her I would be curious too if a stranger asked me to wait.

"Do you know of any Middle schools that have a uniform with grey pants?" Yes it just hit me. Boys in this school where navy blue pants, white shirt, and then the vest and jacket. Kai yesterday was wearing grey pants and a white shirt.

"Yeah, New Eaden Middle school where a bunch of rich kids go." Rich?

"Thank you so much." I said before I ran to my class which was on the friggin thrid floor. Honestly, don't they have a elevator anywhere?

The class room was filled with everyone who was suppose to be there, even Hitsugaya. Rangiku must have dragged him out of the bed or something 'cause he looked rather ticked. The other girls didn't seem to notice or didn't care they were just staring at him with dreamy eyes trying to get his attention to look at them. I sighed and took my spot next to Hitsugaya and could already feel the stares burning into my head and tried to ignore it. After five minutes my tries were futile so I pulled out my headphones( the big kind) and my ipod.

I started to listen to 'Too much' by All Time Low while I was thinking about what Kai was doing here if he was in a different school? Not to mention that the school was expensive. Was the girl he talking to his cousin or grilfriend? Getting more fusterated I turned up the volume and I tried to figure this out. I don't know why it was bugging me so much it just was. Was he the one who gave me the hairclip? No way! I only met him once.

Wham!

"Ow!" I started to rub the sore spot on my head which a piece of chalk just hit.

"Thank you Ms. Hayato for coming back down to earth to listen to the lesson." All the students let out a few little laughs as my face began to turn a bright crimson. I sunk into my chair as the teacher went back to the lesson and everyone followed his actions. Hitsugaya didn't really seem to care about what just happened which was good.

I was so relieved to get out of class the teacher was boring me to tears with all of the ' sit up straight.' 'Are you paying attention? What did I just say then?' Ugh I was half tempted to slam his face into the chalk board because he just put me in a bad mood and I don't have my sugary beverage with me.

I stomped down the hall to my other class with a sour look on my face with people giving me weird looks. Everyone in my class seemed to stay a couple of feet back except for Hitsugaya who seemed to ignore my killing mood and walked a normal pace putting him a few feet behind me.

English went by pretty fast. So did history, math, and art. No time for my not so favorite subject.

Gym.

I'm not bad at it the teacher is just so... I don't know but I don't like him.

"Okay maggots today we are going to play volleyball. Boys against the girls." The boys started to give highfives out to eachother for their easy win, (minus Hitsugaya) while the rest of us stood there gawking at our couch who had just sent us to our doom.

"Sir, there is no way we can play against them and come out unhurt!" One of the girls protested and she made a very good point. The boys were taller, stronger, and been playing sports for a long time so they knew how to work as a team, while I haven't even played with the girls and they look like they never really played sports so we're pretty much dead.

"Well then you better to hit the ball, Misa. Now hurry up! Boys on this side girls on the other." Okay he's starting to tick me off.

"Could you give us two minutes?" I asked in a very calm voice when in reality I wanted to beat him up with the volleyballs that were in the corner.

"A minute and a half." I pulled all the girls into a huddle some of them were still mad at me by the faces they were making at me and the others were scared.

"Okay how many of you actually played volleyball?" All of them shook their heads.

"...Oh. The rules are simple, hit the ball over the net. If the ball lands on the inside of the court on their side that's our point and if it touches on our side that's their point. Anything on the outside of the court the ball will go to the opposite team who didn't hit the ball to make it got out of bounds. Everyone get it?"

"Yeah, but the boys still will be better at it then us and cream us!"

"Don't think about it just play the game and have fun." All the girls took a loud gulp before we broke and headed for the court. I showed each girl where they would be standing and how the rotation would work so they wouldn't be confused.

"Your team goes first you need all the chances you can get." One of the boys tossed me the ball and gave a smug smile, I scowled at him and handed the ball to the girl that was serving.

"Um."

"What is it?" I turned around to the girl who was holding the ball in her hands and looking down at the floor. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her baby blue eyes had a tinge of nervous and excitement in them while her glasses framed her face perfectly. How come everyone has a pretty face but me? Oh well.

"I don't know how to hit it." She said in her shy voice. All the boys burst out laughing and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"This is how. Hold your hand in front of you, palm up place the ball on it. Make your other hand into a fist, swing it back and forth and with all your might pow it over the net. Try it." I turn to look at the boys who had amusement all over their faces.

"You don't mind if she gets a practice shot do you?"

"Anything to make us have some what of a challenge."

She began to swing her arm back and forth and when her fist came in contact with the ball there was aloud bam that echoed through the whole gym. The ball went flying through the air smacked on some idiot's head and then went flying out the window breaking the glass.

All of the boys and couch were stunned that she actually hit the ball. The boy who got hit on the head was kneeling on the floor groaning in pain. There was a long dead silence before the girls and myself burst into fits of laughter.

"That was awesome!" I shouted with excitement as I wrapped the girl in a hug who seemed to be in 'awe' at what she just did.

"Enough pracitce, start!" The couch blew his whistle really loud and the game was on.

After about 40 minutes of playing the game was already we lost by one point but the score was 65 to 64 so we were really happy about that so we are planning to head over to a ice cream shop after school and celebrate our success.

The rest of the school day went my pretty fast All we had left was music and Home ec. left so it wasn't that hard. All the girls actually started to talk to me before and after classes which made me feel really good. And now since classes are done we can go get ice cream!

We all had a great time just sitting around eating ice cream and talk about how funny it was to see the boys faces at one point in the game when we were 6 points ahead of them. Then they all got into a conversation how awesome and cute Hitsugaya was and started to ignore me. Getting tired of just sitting there and doing nothing I got my stuff and walked out without them noticing or they didn't care.

The sun began to set as I made my way to the house. There wasn't alot of people out on the streets they were probably out eating or somewhere around in the stores. While walking there was this one person that looked like she or he was wearing a cloak but I couldn't really be sure if it was a cloak or a hoodie because people kept on passin in front of this person. When all the people cleared I didn't see anyone standing in a hoodie or anythin close to it.

I was about to start walking again untill I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I saw a figure walk into the alley way across the street. My curiosity getting the best of me I crossed the street into the alley where the figure went into. I looked around but saw nothing except garbage bins, rats, and smelt this foul stench coming from the garbage. Not giving it another thought I walked further in to see if the person was hinding behind the objects in the disgusting excuse for a walk way.

I turned around and started to walk back on the street telling myself that what I just saw was a figure of my imagination. When I made it to my house It was silent then it normally was trying to push off the creepy feeling the house was rubbing off of me. I put on some denim shorts, a black shirt with a pink shirt coming down from the shoulder to waist then it came across the chest area. I headed to the backyard and started to do tricks on the trampoline. I loved the feeling of being weightless in the air.

When I got done with that I did a few little handstands, cartwheels, and a bunch of fun gymnastic stuff on the lawn. I was in the middle of a backflip when I heard something come from the woods that sounded like whispering. Stopping what I was doing I opened the gate which led to the woods I started to walk through the dead silent forest my head screaming at me to turn around while my heart kept telling to keep going.

I was now in the middle of nowhere I saw no one or anything which didn't seem to make me nervous I was more curious. I was rather disappointed that I came out here to find out what was making that sound to find no one. Must be the neighbors.

Before I could even move I felt a heavy weight press down on my body I fell on my back lying in the dirty ground breathing heavily trying to get oxygen back into my lungs. I squeezed my eyes shut due to the pain that was pressing down on my chest.

"Pathetic, she can't even stand up." Came a female voice coming behind my head but I hurt to much to open my eyes to see who was talking.

"Don't be so quick to judge. After we unlock her energy she will be able to take alot more."

What are they talking about?

Energy? What do the mean by that?

I felt a hand rest on my forehead then felt a warm sensation pass through my body making me feel like the weight had been taking off of me and I was able to breathe. I slowly opened to see someone wearing a cloak with a hood so I couldn't see his face but a creepy smile started to form on his lips which sent fear shooting through my body.

"That feels alot better doesn't it, Kisu-san?" My eyes widen with shock as I jumped off the ground and started to back away from him. How did he know my name? Who were they? What did he do to me?

"Now look what you did. She's probably going to wet herself." Were they part of some gang? If so what kind of gang?

My heart started to beat faster when the guy with the hood started to walk towards me. I could now feel my mind and heart working over time pounding against my insides.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. He would kill me if I did." He stated simply as he continued to walk towards me. Before he was 10 feet away from me but in a second he was in front of me holding onto my wrist. I tried to push away but he just clung tighter onto my skinny wrist about to snap it in two. He then pulled out a needle from inside his cloak and was about to prick me when I started to squirm more.

"It won't hurt... much." The needle was getting closer. Not knowing what came over me I slapped him with my other hand and started to run away from them as fast as I could. There footsteps were right behind me if fear wasn't driving me to move they might have already caught me. I ran through, bushes, thorns, tripping over rocks, stumps and getting cut and brusied before I ran through a bush and ended up what looked like a park. I ran a few feet before a hand wrapped around my mouth and pulled me closer to that person. I started to kick and squirm trying to get out of the person's grap.

"The more you move the more it will hurt." I saw the needle come again to my arm and I couldn't do anything about it. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for it to press into my skin.

"Growl, Haineko!" I shot open my eyes to see a bunch of ash coming towards us the man jumped back while still holding on to me. And across from us was,

Rangiku? What was she doing here? And what is she wearing?

Before I knew it he was standing in mid air along with his partner. I looked down to see how far we were from the ground and I felt a shiver move down my spine. I became stiff in fear that he would drop me.

"Looks like the Shinigami have finally found us." The female said with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"What are you doing with that human?" Rangiku barked at them. I heard the guy who was holding me let out a little chuckle while he slid is hand around my waist and used his other hand to move my face untill I was looking in the same direction of his face but couldn't see it.

"Why should you care about one pathetic human? Or did the shinigami already find out high her spiritual preasure was and are now waiting for her death so they can claim it for themselves?" He moved his thumb up and down my throat which made me shiver and I saw another smirk cross his face by my action.

"Let her go." She said bitterly as the ash started to spin faster around us which only made them laugh.

"Do you think someone of you level can take us down? You're two weak." The girl snickered at Rangiku's warning.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" In the corner of my eye I saw a blue flash coming towards us and my captors saw it as well. The girl moved in between us and the flash, pulled out a sword that was hidden under her cloak that quickley changed into a staff which she spun in front of her to make a shield and the blue flash split and came a few inches away from hitting us. Looking back down to Rangiku I saw a girl with black hair, a boy with orange hair, a guy with red hair and tattoos, and then Hitsugaya.

They all wore black kimonos and they all were carrying swords. The only difference between there outfits was Hitsugaya was wearing a white haori.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but you're to late." I felt something jab into my arm to see the needle sticking out of my skin with the blue liquid running into my body. My blood was bounding through my veins, my heart and body felt like it was burning, and my head started to spin and I started to lose focus and felt exhaustion taking over.

"Now, you can have her." I felt the arms supporting me let go as I fell through what seemed like a bottomless pit untill another pair of arms caught me and gently held me not like the other person.

"Abarai, Kurosaki follow them!" I heard Hitsugaya's voice break through teh silence and two people responding to him before leaving.

"Kisu-chan, can you hear me?" I reconized the voice as Rangiku. I wrapped my arms around her waist I barried my face in her stomach.

"Rangiku, it hurts." I gripped onto the cloth on her back while I let out a few cries of pain from the burning pain shooting through my body. Untill the exhaustion took over completely and my mind went blank.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Well there you go! sorry for the awful dramatic scene, I never was really good at that kind of stuff. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying it so far.

**I will not update for a while because I have to go on a family reunion, again =P. So sit tight and I will be back somewhat soon.**


End file.
